


Good Days

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Modern AU, female!omi, good!chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's good to enjoy days like this. Modern Au. One-Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> Omi is a female (sex bend). Also, this is modern au.

The twenty-five-year-old female sighs at the smell of her hot Chamomile tea. Pouring herself a cup, she walks over to her personal book room. The room was filled with one of her favorite books on the shelves, and a nice bean bag by the window with a table stand, and tall lamp. She had a small cactus plant by her window letting the sun hit it. “This is nice.” She sighs sitting in her bean bag chair reading her favorite, Lord of the Rings book while drinking a nice cup of tea.

            Then, she heard loud sounds of pots banging on the floor. She jumps at the sound. “Oh!” She her book and tea down to the side of her desk. Getting up from her bean bag, she heard footsteps and her door swung open.

            “Honey!” She stares at her twenty-six-year-old husband speaking, “I think the movers mess with our boxes.”

            “Really?” She puts her hands on her hips seeing her husband giving a sheepish expression.

            “Alright, Omi. It was me.” He rubs his neck, “I was looking for my things for my office, and I accidently push one of the open boxes.”

            “Chase…” She giggles at her handsome husband, “I told you that I moved all of your things to our bedroom so you can open and see what to do with them.”

            Chase blinks a couple of times, “Really?”

            “Yes.” Seeing his fingers running through his hair.

            “Alright, then. I’ll go check them, and you can…” He gave a pleading smile.

            “I’ll go clean the mess you’ve made.”

            “Ah, thank you, you’re the best.” He kisses her on the cheek.

            “I know.” She giggles.

            Chase said, “Wo ai ni, Qīn’ài de (Darling).”

            “Wo ai ni, Tiánxīn (sweetheart).” She smiles seeing her husband running to their master bedroom.

            The young female went to the kitchen to see the stack of unopen boxes on the side of the island. She crosses her arms seeing the large mess of pots and pans on the floor and other unopen boxes with objects misplaced out of the order she left. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the ceiling knowing the second floor her husband’s footsteps were walking back and forth. “Well, time to clean this mess.” She sighs picking up the kitchen tools.

            After a few hours, Omi was already done cleaning the mess and getting every organized. Then, she went back to book studies seeing her tea cold, so she reheats it using the microwave. She heard her husband yelps in pain, “Ow!”

            “Honey, you okay?” She called out as her microwave beep. Opening the it to take out her warm tea out placing it on the counter.

            “I’m fine!” He yells, “I just stub my toe.”

            “Okay!”

            “What are we having for dinner?” He asked out loud.

            Omi took a moment looking through her empty fridge that had water bottles, and leftovers. “Leftovers!”

            “Awe! Really?” He asked out loud. Chase really didn’t want leftovers.

            Omi opens the plastic container a big skank came out. “GAH! Ew!” She gags through the leftovers in the trash. She yells, “Never mind! Leftovers went bad! We only have bottle of water.”

            “Can we order take-out?” He yells over.

            The young female look through the take-out menus, “What do you want?”

            “I don’t know…” Chase yells, “What do we have?”

            “Pizza, Chinese, Thai, Mexican, Jamaican,” She flip through the menus in her hands, “Peruvian, Indian…”

            “Umm…. What do you want?”

            “Pizza!” She calls out.

            “Alright. Make it extra-large half of it filled with the meats!” He calls out.

            Omi smiles, “Alright. I’ll make mine half vegetables!” Knowing her husband prefer having meat on his pizza and her being a vegetarian. She took out her smartphone out dialing the pizza restaurant.

            “Hello, welcome to Fresh Pizza serving the best traditional Italian Pizza. How can I help you?” The woman over the phone said.

            “Oh, hi. I would like to make an order an extra-large pizza. Half of it with the meats,” Omi reading the names of the pizza, “and the other half with vegetables.”

            “Alright, one extra-large pizza. Do you want a liter of soda with that? It will only cost fifty cents extra, since we have a special.”

            “Sure, what kind of soda do you have?” Omi asked.

            The female casually spoke, “We have Coke, Dr. Pepper, Crush Orange, Brisk, Cherry Coke, and Grape Soda.”

            “Hold on a sec.” She pulls her phone away calling for her husband, “Chase, what soda do you want?”

            “What do they have?” He yells.

            “Coke, Cherry Coke, Brisk, Crush Orange, Grape Soda, and Dr. Pepper!”

            Chase snorted out loud, “Dr. Pepper! Who wouldn’t pick that?”

            Omi rolled her eyes and went back to her phone, “Dr. Pepper, please.”

            “Alright, that will be sixteen dollars and fifty cents.” The lady said, “Would you like a delivery or pick up?”

            “Delivery.” Omi gave her address and the lady stated to wait for thirty minutes until arrival.

            She put her phone away hearing another yelp, “Ow!” Her husband cried. She giggles going upstairs to check on her husband.

            “Chase?” She walks over heading to his home office to find him fixing up his computer desk.

            He looks over his shoulder seeing his wife standing in the doorway, “Yeah?”

            “I thought you weren’t injuring yourself.” She went over seeing her husband fixing the table.

            “I’m fine just a stub toe like usual.” His wife looks down seeing his bare feet.

            “Where’s your sandals?”

            “Somewhere.” He said working on the desk.

            Omi spotted his green sandals by the corner of the room, “It’s over here.” She took them having them next to her lover.

            “Oh! Thanks.” Her husband smiles, “Pizza coming?”

            “In thirty minutes.” She sat on the floor next to him seeing his hand looking for a tool, “Need help?”

            “Yeah, pass me that screwdriver.” He said seeing his wife take the tool he wanted and handed to him, “Thanks, beautiful.”

            Omi smiles at him seeing him work. “You know I’ve been thinking we should check out the daycares around here.”

            “What for?” He asked having the desk set with one more screw.

            His wife shrugs twirling her fingers around the tan soft carpet, “You know… the only reason why we moved here…”

            “I thought it was for the space.” He arched his eyebrows at his wife.

            She sighs, “Chase…”

            “Alright, I’m joking.” He grins sitting up to hug his wife, “I know. I know. So, we can start a family.” He kisses her on the cheek, “But, is it really necessary to start looking around?”

            “Well, I want to check them out.” She shrugs, “Is it so wrong with that?”

            “No, it’s not.” He kisses her on the cheek again. “It’s just we haven’t had sex since the move…”

            “I know.” She kisses her lover, “It’s just Lonaini-Nui told me it’s good to check the daycares to see if they are good, or we’ll have to let your parents take care of our children.”

            Chase snorted, “Pfft, I rather not. I try to avoid my mother as much as possible. How about your father?”

            “You know, he’s too old to be capable of taking care of children for long hours.” She sighs.

            “You know; my family is wealthy. Perhaps I could get my servants to take care our children.”

            “Chase, you know how I feel about servants.” Omi said, “I rather have us do the cooking, cleaning, and raising our babies.”

            “I know, but there will be a time for us to need them. Look at our home… it’s quite large for just you to clean up all alone. Not to mention you need to take care of your father’s temple, your career as material art teacher in the temple, and your swimming classes. Omi, we both want a lot of children, and needing servants will be good for us.”

            “True. Rich little boy.” Omi kisses her lover.

            Chase chuckles, “You know, I’m capable of taking care of myself. So, when did you talk to Lonaini-Nui?”

            “Yesterday.” She saw her husband nodding, “Are you still upset with Eon?”

            Chase spoke softly, “Yes, my foolish brother thinks he had the right to walk out of the business.”

            “He wanted to try something different. Besides, now you’re the CEO of Heylin Corps.”

            “I know, it’s just…” Her husband sighs, “He’ll want me to take him back if something don’t work out.”

            “I know, but hope he’ll be happy with whatever he does. You know, Lonaini-Nui wasn’t too happy, too with them having their baby.”

            Chase spoke seeing his wife worried, “Everything will be fine. Besides, let’s worry about my office.”

            Omi giggles, “Chase, the only thing I will worry about in this office is that it’s hazardous.” She stares stack of boxes everywhere. “I don’t want you be buried alive.”

            “Do not worried, my Empress.” He smirks, “Once I have this desk ready. Everything will be in the right order.”

            Omi smiles, “Alright,” She got up, “Then, I will leave you to it.” Her husband smiles seeing his wife walking out of the room.

            When the young female got to her book room with her tea, she looks at the time noticing there was twenty minutes left until the pizza arrive. Omi sips her tea reading her Lord of the Rings; Return of the Kings enjoying her chapter. “Ow!” Chase shouted. Omi assumes he stub his toe, again.

            After twenty minutes, the doorbell rang, “Pizza is here.” Omi got up rushing to the door with the cash and tip.

            When she swung open the door, the pizza guy said, “Extra-large pizza half meats and half vegetables with a liter of Dr. Pepper?”

            Omi nodded, “Yes.”

            “That’ll be sixteen dollars and fifty cents.” He said handing her the pizza and drink.

            The young female holds the pizza and handed the money to him, “Thanks, there’s your tip, too.”

            “Thank you.” The male blushes seeing the shave female smiling at him. Omi took the drink and pizza closing the door with feet.

            When she went to the kitchen placing the pizza and soda on the island, she called out, “Chase pizza is here!”

            “Alright! I’ll be there in a few minutes! You can eat without me.” He hits something, “Ow! Damn desk!”

            Omi giggles getting a plate and glass cup for herself. The smell of the pizza had her stomach growling, “This smells so good.” She said opening the box to see the googy melting cheese around her vegetables, “This looks so good.” The warm pizza had its smell around the room. The female took two slice and pour herself a glass of soda.

            “I’ll be in my book room!” She yelled over.

            “Alright.” He husband yelled over.

            When she got into her room sitting on her bean bag while eating her slice of pizza and reading her book. A couple of minutes after she heard footsteps going down the stairs. Chase looks in the kitchen then headed to the book room seeing his beautiful wife eating and reading. He grins widely leaning by the doorway, “You look beautiful like that.”

            Omi looks up seeing her husband crossing his arms amused with her, “Oh, Chase. Please.” She blushes fixing her sweater dress, “You know, I’m a mess.”

            “Not at all.” He walks over to her, “Your beautiful, radiate, lov-” Omi kisses him on the mouth. She let her husband sit on the bean bag while she sat on his lap. The male tasted the sweetness of the soda and pizza on her tender lips. She pulls away seeing him smiling showing off his perfect teeth. “What’s that for?” He asked.

            “Just to show you love.” She smiles holding her plate with her half-finished pizza and another sliced. She holds her book taking a bite of her pizza.

            Her husband took a bite of her slice, “Mmm.” She whined seeing him chewing. “Chase.” She swallows the piece she was chewing.

            “I’m hungry.” He talks with food over his mouth, “You wouldn’t mind sharing with your starving husband.”

            Omi huffed, “You have you half over there all filled with meat.” He chuckles kiss her neck.

            “I’m tired and I want to be with you.” He wraps his arms around her waist, “With the moving and work, we haven’t had been doing this for awhile.”

            “I know.” She smiles feeling his embrace. Chase saw her feeding a slice of pizza to him, “You should return the favor by staying here with me.”

            “I will.” He smiles placing his head on her shoulder, “I’m taking two more days off.”

            “Oh, for your office?” She asked reading her book.

            “No, I just finished it. I came down here to enjoy the rest of our free time.” He kisses her cheek smelling the sweet scent of chamomile and cherry blossom, “I want my day off to enjoy our time.”

            “Awe, really?” She smiles happily.

            “Of course. Me and you enjoying dinner together, sitting like this, and maybe…” He added, “sex?”

            She giggles, “You know, I don’t mind doing those things.” But she snuggles happily in her lover’s embrace, “But I love doing this more. Just us here snuggling, eating pizza like our first date.”

            Chase laughs, “Ah, yes. The worst best date. I do enjoy this.”

            “I do, too.” His wife smiles at him. The two enjoys their time together. They would snuggle against each other eating pizza and drinking soda. Days like this are one of the best ones they enjoy. This was a good day. A day of them enjoying

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
